


Healing the Hurt

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Older Woman/Younger Man, Panty Removal Reccommended...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's hurt.  She helps.  They both heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing the Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



> The first part this fic was inspired by a scene in a movie... and tis one I have wanted to translate into a fic for some time. Bond and M are the lucky couple. *G*
> 
> I'm not going to tell you which movie, but bonus points to you if you figure it out. :)

Reclining on her sofa in the living room, a cozy fire burning brightly behind her, Olivia looked up from the book she was reading at the soft thud that came from her bedroom. 

She sighed, marked her page, then closed the book and put it aside before standing up, and making her way down the short hallway to her bedroom.

That sound could only mean one thing.

She stepped into her bedroom, and turned on the light.

“Evening, M.”

Bond was back from his mission.

“You look like hell, 007.”

“And here I was just about to tell you how alluring you look,” James replied, and gave her a once over. “I like the nightgown.”

Olivia shook her head. “What happened?”

Bond glanced down at his disheveled state, then back at her, and shrugged. “I got into a bit of a situation.”

“So I see,” Olivia said. “I assume that situation is the reason you’re late in returning. You were due back yesterday.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Olivia frowned. “Stay there,” she told him in a gruff voice.

“Of course, ma’am,” James replied, as he watched her walk across her bedroom to the adjoining bathroom.

Olivia shook her head. “Cheeky bastard,” she muttered under her breath, but as she reached for the first aid kit she kept in the cabinet beneath the sink, Olivia couldn’t help feeling relieved that he’d returned to her once again.

When she reentered her bedroom, she found Bond had moved from his spot next to the bedroom window, and was perched on the edge of her bed. She took a moment to look him over. His clothes were torn and bloody, and Olivia found herself hoping the majority of the blood was from his opponents, not him. There were small cuts and scratches on his face, and what looked like a particularly nasty one on his left bicep. He was, she noticed, favouring his left arm, cradling it close to his body.

‘Oh, James…’ Olivia thought. ‘What did you get yourself into this time?’

She walked over to him, and set the first aid kit on her bedside table. “Shirt off, Bond, let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Wouldn’t you rather do this in the bathroom?” James asked her, as he began to unbutton his shirt.

“I would,” Olivia replied, opening the kit, and removing the items she’d need first, “but from the look of you, I don’t think you’d make it, there and back. So this will have to do.”

“I always knew you wanted to get me into your bed, M,” he said, with a playful smirk.

Olivia shook her head, then looked back over her shoulder at him. “I doubt you could handle me, Bond.”

“You won’t know until you try, M.”

“Then I will have to suffer with not knowing,” Olivia told him, then turned back to what she was doing so that he wouldn’t see the flash of yearning his words evoked within her. She took a deep, steadying breath, before turning back, just in time to see him grimace as he began to remove his shirt, his movements slow, and measured. “Here, let me…” she murmured, and reached out to help him.

“I can manage.”

“Of course you can.” She swatted his hands away. “You’re practically asleep on your feet.”

James scowled, but lowered his arms, and let her remove what was left of his shirt

“Christ, James!” Olivia exclaimed in surprise at the sight of the bruises covering the right side of his body. “What happened?”

“I ran into a car,” he chuckled, then grimaced at the pain that caused.

Olivia shook her head, and sighed. “All right then, you need to lie down,” she told him, and moved to help him swing his legs up onto the bed.

“I don’t need a nurse,” Bond protested, even as he allowed her to help him.

“Yes, you do,” Olivia retorted as she reached behind him to grab one of her extra pillows, then placed it behind him so that he was lying in a reclined position, then moved down the bed to begin removing his shoes.

“Really, I don’t need a nurse,” Bond repeated. M ignored him, as he knew she would, and tugged off his shoes, then tossed them to the floor at the foot of the bed. “M, please… I just want to sleep…”

Olivia stepped back over to the night table to grab a few antiseptic wipes, then sat down on the edge of the bed. She opened one of the packages, then leaned over him, and began to gently clean one of the three ugly scratches in the centre of James’ chest. He flinched, and drew away. “Don’t be such a baby.”

James glowered at her, then jerked away again when she moved to clean a small cut on his collarbone. “That hurts.”

Olivia dropped her hands to her lap, and gave him an exasperated look. “For Christ’s sake, Bond, where doesn’t it hurt?”

James got a look on his face, one that Olivia recognized meant he was about to be a smartarse. He raised his left arm, bent it, and pointed. “Here!”

Olivia bit back a smile, then in a move that surprised them both, she leaned in and placed a quick kiss to his elbow. She straightened up, and looked at him expectantly, ignoring the sudden pounding of her heart.

He held her gaze for a moment, then placed his finger on his forehead, right at his hairline. “Here.”

She leaned close once again, brushed his hair back, and kissed the spot he’d indicated, lingering for an extra heartbeat, then sat back to look at him.

“This isn’t too bad,” James murmured, tapping his left temple.

A soft smile touched her lips, as she angled her body closer, and pressed her lips to his skin in a loving kiss that lasted longer than the previous one. She pulled back, but did not straighten up fully, and met his gaze.

James hesitated for a moment before placing his finger against his mouth. “Here,” he said in a low voice.

Olivia held his eyes.

She could see the hope and desire swimming in the blue depths, and knew he could see the same emotions in hers. She closed the distance between them, and covered his mouth with hers in a passionate kiss.

As they kissed, James settled back into the pillows with a contented sigh against her lips, and felt himself drifting off to sleep.

When his lips stopped moving against hers, Olivia lifted her mouth from his, and looked down at him. “James?”

His head rolled to the side.

“James!?”

James released a soft snore as he murmured her name in his sleep, and licked his lips.

Olivia smiled fondly down at him.

She couldn’t blame him for falling asleep, he really did look like he’d been hit by small car, and must be in considerable more pain than he was admitting to… as he was wont to do.

She cupped his cheek lightly in her palm. “Oh, James…”

**~007~007~007~**

Olivia woke with a start when she felt the bed dip, and opened her eyes. She could just make out James in the dark, sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hand. She sat up, and reached out to turn on the bedside lamp. “James?”

“I need to…” he waved his other hand in the direction of her bathroom.

“Do you need help to get…”

“No, I can manage. I just sat up too fast, that’s all.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” he murmured, then pushed the comforter aside and stood.

Olivia watched him slowly make his way across her bedroom, unable to stop herself from letting her eyes wander to his incredible arse, until he disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. She closed her eyes, and shook her head.

“You’re an old fool, Olivia,” she muttered to herself. “James was tired and hurt last night, and being his usual smartarse self, nothing more. He is not remotely interested in you that way.”

She climbed off the bed with a sigh, pulled the covers back, then slipped back inside, and waited for him to return. She considered going to sleep in the guestroom, but changed her mind. This was her bedroom after all.

Her eyes snapped open when the bathroom door opened, and she realized she’d dozed off. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” James said, walking across the room toward her, “I borrowed your shower. I was feeling rather grubby.”

“Not at all.” Olivia shook her head, and tried not to stare at James in nothing but a towel, his skin still damp from the shower. “Do you feel better?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, as he dropped the towel, then climbed into the bed beside her.

“James?!”

“Yes, ma’am?” James turned onto his side to face her, and was surprised to see a blush stealing across her face and upper chest. The sight made his cock stir.

Olivia looked pointedly at his crotch.

Fuck, that’s not helping! James thought, as he felt cock begin to swell. He prayed she couldn’t see it beneath the comforter, and felt his own face flush slightly. “Oh Christ, I’m sorry, M! I normally sleep in the nude. I didn’t think anything of it. I’ll… I’ll go sleep in your guestroom,” he said, and shifted away from her, moving to leave the bed.

Olivia reached out, and grabbed his arm. “James.” He looked back at her, and she shook her head. “It’s all right. You just surprised me, that’s all. I would prefer you stay here so I can keep an eye on you. You were banged up pretty good.”

James rolled back onto his side to face her, curling his right arm under his head. “I was right,” he remarked with a cheeky grin. “You do want to get me into your bed.”

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

“Don’t worry, M,” James said with a yawn, and closed his eyes, “your virtue is quite safe from me tonight.”

“Of that I have no doubt, 007.”

Something in her voice caught James’ attention, and he opened his eyes to look at her just in time to see… ‘What?’ James wondered. ‘Hope? Sadness? Disappointment?’ A mix of all three, he quickly realized, flash in her eyes.

“I’m old enough to be your mother, after all,” she finished telling him.

James snorted. “Your age has nothing to do with it, M.”

M scoffed. “Of course it doesn’t.”

“It doesn’t. I happen to find you very desirable, as a matter of fact,” he told her. His cock, which had begun to soften again as he relaxed to try and sleep, suddenly began to harden again as he looked at her.

She was still wearing the same black nightgown she’d been wearing when he’d broken into her room. It wasn’t an overly provocative piece of lingerie, but she could have been wearing a sack-cloth, and he would find her incredibly sexy and arousing.

James pushed himself up on his elbow, and met her eyes. “You don’t believe me?”

“That you find me desirable? Not for one moment.”

James pushed the blanket down to his hips, then grabbed her wrist.

“Bond! What are you… oh Christ!”

James drew her hand beneath the comforter, and curled her fingers around his now extremely hard cock. “This is for you,” he told her, covering her hand with his, and began to guide it up and down his shaft. “You, M.”

He released her hand, and shoved the blankets out of the way, then grinned when he saw her eyes widen at the sight of her small hand on his rather large cock.

His grin grew. She hadn’t removed her hand, and was still stroking his length.

Olivia licked her lips as she felt her pussy throb, and begin to grow damp. She had always appreciated the way James filled out his trousers, and had known he wasn’t a small man, but she hadn’t realized just how large he really was. Even stripping him down to his underwear earlier in the evening hadn’t prepared her for the sight of him fully erect… and in the palm of her hand.

Nor the feel of him, she thought as she continued to stroke him. He was so very hard, so hot and smooth, and she ached to have him inside her.

“If I hadn’t fallen asleep, we would have made love earlier,” James began in a soft voice, closing the distance between them, and caught her mouth in a ravenous kiss. He pulled his lips from hers long enough to whisper, “You know that as well as I do.”

Olivia moaned against his lips when she felt his hand on her knee, and parted her legs as he began to glide it up her thigh. “James…” she gasped when his fingers made contact with her sex, and pulled out of the kiss as he pressed a long finger inside her.

James stroked her gently a couple of times, then removed his finger, and brought it to his mouth. “Mmm… you taste divine,” he told her, sucking the long digit noisily. “I don’t know what I want more… to eat you out, or fuck you.” 

Olivia moaned.

He wet a second finger in his mouth, then slipped his hand between her thighs once more, and thrust his fingers back inside her pussy. “You’re so hot, and tight, M…” James said, leaning in to nip at her lips. “I can’t wait to feel you around my cock.”

“Oh god…” Olivia groaned, and felt a rush of moisture to her pussy as he stroked his fingers in and out of her, her hand on his cock falling into a matching rhythm.

“Or,” James grunted, and thrust into the circle of her hand, “we could simply just get each other off like this.” He curled his fingers inside her. “Your call, M.”

Olivia met his eyes, released his cock, then reached down to cover his hand. She grasped his wrist, and pulled his fingers out of her, bringing his wet fingers to her mouth. She licked her cream from his fingers. “Fuck me, James!”

James grinned at her. “Lube?”

“In the top drawer,” she gestured to the night table on his side of the bed. He nodded, gave her a quick kiss, then rolled away from her to grab it. She reached out to stop him. “James! Wait! I’ll get…”

“M!” James exclaimed after opening the drawer. He grabbed the small tube of lubricant, then turned back to face her, smiling at the faint blush colouring her cheeks. “A vibrator, M? I wouldn’t have thought you needed that?”

“Why? Because I’m an old woman?”

James frowned at her. “Don’t be daft. We’ve already discussed that. Your age is irrelevant. What I meant is that that I did not think you would require having to use a vibrator. I would have thought you’d have a number of admirers waiting to warm your bed.”

Olivia snorted, then cupped his cheek. “You are a such a smooth talker, James Bond.”

“Smooth talker nothing.” He sighed. “Do you really think so little of me? My god, Olivia, I have wanted you for so long. It’s your face I see in my mind when I am seducing all those women in the name of Queen and country. It’s your body I’m imagining I’m touching, and you I am imagining making love to when I’m fucking all those women who mean absolutely nothing to me.”

Olivia shook her head.

“It’s true, and now you know the secret to the great James Bond’s success with women. You. You are my secret. Would you believe me if I told you, that when I’m not on a mission, I’m celibate?”

“Are you really?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because the one woman I have always wanted would have nothing to do with me until tonight,” James answered. “That’s why.”

“Oh, James…” Olivia whispered, blinking away the tears that began to well in her eyes.

James shifted closer, and reached down to cup her cheek. “I love you,” he told her softly. “I have for quite a long time.”

She shook her head. “You can’t…”

“I do,” James said in a quiet voice, and feathered his thumb over her lips. “And I think you love me too.”

Olivia stared into steadily into his blue eyes, then slowly nodded. “Yes…” she whispered, “I do love you.”

James smiled, then closed the distance between them, and captured her mouth in a hungry kiss. As they kissed, he uncapped the lube, and squirted some on his fingers, closed the tube, dropping it between them, then slipped his fingers back inside her pussy.

“James!” Olivia gasped out of the kiss, and clenched around his fingers as he moved them inside her, preparing her.

“Lose the nightgown, M!” James told her, as he continued to stroke her. “I want to see you.”

Olivia bit her bottom lip.

“Please, Olivia… let me look at you.” James brushed his lips against hers. “You are beautiful,” he whispered, and reached out to cup her cheek when she shook her head. “Yes.”

“Perhaps in my youth,” she said in a soft voice.

“I have already told you, you are beautiful, Olivia,” he told her, as he gazed into her eyes. “How can you not know?”

“I think you’ve been banged about the head one too many times,” Olivia told him. “I’m old, James.”

James shook his head at the self-depreciating tone he heard in her voice, one he had never heard from her before. “Honestly, M, I think you’ve only grown sexier as you’ve aged.” He gently caressed her lips with his thumb. “Take your negligee off, let me show you just how beautiful I think you are.”

Olivia stared into his eyes. She found it hard to believe that James Bond, a man well known for his womanizing - specifically younger, beautiful women - not only wanted her, but that he loved her. However, if the old saying was true, and the eyes truly were the windows to the soul, then Olivia realized she could no longer doubt James’ sincerity. Everything he felt for her was on full display in his beautiful blue eyes.

“You believe me now,” James said with a loving smile, seeing the realization dawn in her eyes.

Olivia smiled tenderly, and slowly nodded. “Yes, James,” she replied softly. “I believe you.”

James leaned in, and brushed a soft kiss to her lips. “Will you take your nightgown off for me now, Olivia?”

“Yes,” she said in a low voice, kissed him quickly, then leaned away from him to sit up. She gathered her nightgown in her hands, then pulled it up over her head, and tossed it aside before lying back against the pillows. Olivia watched James’ eyes travel over her now naked body. “Beautiful.” She heard him whisper.

James whimpered at the sight of M’s breasts, bared to his hungry gaze, and licked his lips. “Oh fuck, M… your tits are magnificent!” He reached out to cup the full mounds, and grinned as they spilled over his hands.

Olivia couldn’t help chuckling at the gleeful expression on his face as he continued to squeeze and fondle her breasts. “The way you’re carrying on, James, you’d think you’ve never handled breasts before.”

James chuckled as he thumbed her nipples into hard aching points. “I have never handled _your_ breasts before, M,” he told her, before lowering his head and taking one of them into his mouth, and suckling hard. “I feel like a kid in a sweet shop, who’s been handed the one sweet he’s wanted most in the world,” he murmured as he took her other nipple into his mouth.

Olivia shook her head in amusement, then moaned when he moved over her, settling his body against hers so that his face was level with her chest, his torso cradled between her thighs. He propped himself up on his elbows, and framed her breasts in his large hands.

James lowered his head, and placed several open-mouthed kisses to the smooth flesh between her breasts as he pressed the full mounds against either side of his face. He groaned at the thought of his cock between her tits, and wondered if she would let him fuck them later.

As James continued to feast on her breasts, Olivia lifted her head to press a kiss into his hair, and murmured his name. She stroked her hands over his shoulders as he moved back and forth between her breasts, kissing, licking and biting each one until she was shifting anxiously under him, rubbing her sex against his hard stomach.

“…James…”

He raised his head at her low moan of his name, and met her eyes. “Please…” she whispered, and James felt Olivia curl one of her legs around his hip as she circled her hips under him. He could feel the heat of her pussy against his stomach, and his cock twitched. “Where’s the lube?”

Olivia felt around beside her, then held the small tube up with a triumphant grin. “Let me,” she said, and uncapped the lube. James grinned at her, and rose up to onto his knees between her thighs. She groaned at the sight of his cock as she squirted a generous amount of lube into her hand.

James took the tube from her, capped it, then tossed it aside as she sat up, and encircled his cock with her small hands. He groaned her name, and reached out to take her breasts in his hands once again.

She leaned closer, and placed several small kisses to his chest as she slathered the cool gel up and down his shaft. “Later,” Olivia whispered against his skin, “if you’re a good boy…” she bit his collarbone, then lifted her head to meet his gaze. “I will let you fuck my tits. Would you like that, James?”

“Fuck! Yes!”

Olivia laughed, then hummed as she curled her palm over the head of his cock, before lying back against her pillows once again. “I thought you might. But first,” she bent her legs, and pulled them up, opening herself up to him, “Fuck me, James!”

“Yes, ma’am!” James replied with a large smile, and took his cock in hand. He stroked his length a couple of times as he lined himself up with her entrance, then leaned forward on his arms over her as he slowly pressed inside her.

“Oh god…” Olivia inhaled sharply, and clutched at his sides as she felt his wonderfully large cock stretch her. “Don’t… don’t stop…” she told him breathlessly when she saw the concern flicker in his eyes. “You’re not hurting me.”

“You sure?”

“Yes…” Olivia nodded, then groaned as he continued to slide into her. “You feel so good, James. So good…”

“So do you,” James growled. She was so incredibly tight and hot, and James felt like he would come even before he was completely inside her. “Fuck, Olivia…”

They were both panting by the time he was fully sheathed within her, and James couldn’t help grinning at the beatific smile on her face as she gazed up at him. He rocked gently against her, groaning when he felt her pussy ripple around his cock.

“Oh god…” Olivia moaned, as he continued to move slowly against her. It felt good, but it wasn’t enough. She trailed her hands up his sides, and curled them around his shoulders, tugging him down against her. “I won’t break, James.”

James gave a short laugh. “I know.”

“Then fuck me.”

“I’m not going to last long, Olivia…” he warned her in a tight voice. “You feel too good, and I’ve wanted you too long.”

Olivia lifted her head from the pillow to give him a hard, fast kiss. “It’s all right. You can make it up to me later.”

James shook his head. “No… just give me a minute...”

Olivia wrapped her legs around the back of his thighs, and clenched her inner muscles around his cock. “James… fuck me.”

“Olivia!” James groaned. She laughed, the deep throaty laugh he loved so much, that never failed to turn him on, and tightened around him again. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“I said, fuck me, 007!”

James ducked his head, and gave her a hard, hungry kiss. “Yes, ma’am…” he whispered against her lips, then pushed himself up onto his elbows, and began to thrust hard against her.

“Yes…” Olivia hummed her approval. “Yes, James! Just like… oh god James!!” She cried out suddenly, and clenched hard around him when she felt his fingers on her clit.

James grinned. “I want you to come with me,” he told her breathlessly, rubbing her clit firmly, and vigorously as he continued to slide his cock in and out of her. “I’m not going to last much longer.”

“Me either… oh Christ, James…”

“Olivia, please… I… oh fuck!!” James came with a low groan of her name, and slammed his hips against hers.

Olivia gasped with the delectable play of sensations: his cock pulsing deep inside her, his hips rocking against her, his fingers still dancing over her clit, and she came with a loud cry of his name.

James collapsed into Olivia’s arms, and she clung to him as their bodies continued to shudder with the force of their orgasms. After several minutes, James carefully rolled so that he was on his back with Olivia covering him like a blanket, as they sought to catch their breath.

“Mmm… James…” she moaned softly, as she feathered light kisses to his chest, smiling when she felt his arms tighten around her.

“Earlier, when I said I didn’t need a nurse,” James said in a husky voice, once his heart had stopped pounding wildly in his chest.

“Yes?”

“I lied. If this is how you’re going to treat me as a patient, I will happily submit to your ministrations.”

Olivia laughed.


End file.
